galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Badpipes
Badpipes appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Badpipes is a Scottish-accented Tengu/clarinet-themed monster which appears in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is destroyed by the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. Badpipes was first seen on Galvanax's ship with an army of Kudabots and Cosmo Royale dancing behind him, and later on doing the Hokey-Pokey, the reason is because Badpipes was using his Bagpipes to make them dance, after being sent to Earth, he encounters the White Ranger (along with her dog Kody) and demanded her power star, but the White Ranger refuses, that is until Badpipes played his bagpipes and hypnotized her to give him her Power Star (with Kody running away in fear), tho right before he could take it, Redbot comes in and kicks Badpipes away, releasing the White Ranger from Badpipe's trance, Redbot said that music can not effect his circuitry, after Badpipes got up on his feet, the White Ranger morphed, Badpipes notices his bagpipes and attempts to grab it, but the White Ranger was able to snatch it away in time as she battles Badpipes, he manage to get them back and even manages to trick the White Ranger, allowing him to give the White Ranger a kick in the chest, Badpipes was then about to fire energy lasers at the White Ranger, but Redbot steps in and takes the shots, right before Badpipes began to play his Bagpipes again, Kody comes in and kicks dirt at the monster's eyes, allowing Redbot and the White Ranger to escape, later he encounters and attacks the Red, Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers in a forest with Ripcon and hypnotize them to give them their Power Stars, right before they could, the White Ranger comes in her Ninja Cycle and blast Badpipes with her Plasma Blast, freeing the other Rangers and attacking Ripcon, right before the Rangers could take out Badpipes' Bagpipes, Ripcon used his Double D-Sword Doom Strike on the Rangers and taking the White Ranger out of her ranger form, tho right before Badpipes could take back his Bagpipes, Kody comes in and takes away the bagpipes from Badpipes' view, allowing the Rangers to destroy the bagpipes with their Ninja Blasters, the Rangers morphed and battled both Ripcon and Badpipes. Badpipes then decided to run off to give Ripcon space to battle the Red Ranger, with the Yellow, Blue, White and Pink Ranger following him, he battle the four Rangers in a beach-like area and makes a beat down on them, he had more of an upper hand while flying, but he gets knocked down by the Yellow Ranger, right before he can battle him, he was destroyed by the Blue and Pink Rangers' Battle morpher Arrow Blast Final Attack, he was enlarge and the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to form the Ninja Steel Megazord, Badpipes had the upper hand in the fight, so the Red Ranger summons the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Zord to form the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord to fight Badpipes, they manages to break off Badpipes' Flute Nose and knocked out his fan, they then used the Ruble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Double Axe Final Attack to destroy Badpipes once and for all. Badpipes acts very much like Scottish man, he loves to play his bagpipes and will do anything on his power to steal the power stars. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''Badpipes can fire light orange colored energy lasers from his Flute Nose. * '''Flight: Badpipes possesses wings on his back that allow him to fly. Arsenals * Hand Fan: Badpipe's main weapon was a hand fan/Kumade that can be used tin combat. ** Wind Blast: '''Badpipes transform his Hand Fan into Kumade to unleash destructive gust of wind to blow his enemies away. ** '''Energy Reflect: '''It can also be used to reflect enemy attacks. * '''Bagpipe: Badpipes uses a bagpipe to hypnotize any human who hears it. * Flute Nose Extend: Badpipe's nose can extended for long distance combat. See Also * Yokai Tengu Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Musicians Category:Warriors Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kelson Henderson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe